1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to douche mechanisms and more particularly to wall mounted, medication dispensing douche mechanisms for home or institutional use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Douche mechanisms are known in which the force of gravity is utilized to effect a flow of fluid forceful enough to cleanse. Some of the devices are simple to operate, but by the same token, they also lack some very desirable features, for example, the provision of medication dispensation in a convenient manner. Thus, the basic types of douche mechanisms are well known in the art. Many types have been developed and have been in clinical and home use for many years. Most of these prior art devices, however, have met special needs as presented by specific problems and have thus served narrow purposes. Some of these prior art devices have been described in the following listed patents that were brought to the attention of the applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office:
______________________________________ 1. Title: WALL MOUNTED HYGIENIC DEVICE U.S. Pat. No.: 4,000,742 Patentee: Edward F. DiGiacomo 2. Title: MULTIPURPOSE HYGIENIC KIT U.S. Pat. No.: 3,870,045 Patentee: Curtis M. Vaughan 3. Title: DOUCHE APPARATUS U.S. Pat. No.: 3,533,409 Patentee: William Greer 4. Title: MEANS FOR TREATING SURFACE WOUNDS U.S. Pat. No.: 3,288,140 Patentee: J. J. McCarthy 5. Title: LOW PRESSURE DOUCHE DEVICE WITH MEDICAMENT MIXING CONTAINER U.S. Pat. No.: 3,254,647 Patentee: Vernon J. Vogel 6. Title: MEDICAL APPLICATOR U.S. pat. No.: 3,078,848 Patentee: A. H. Milbert 7. Title: DOUCHE AND SYRINGE U.S. Pat. No.: 1,680,762 Patentee: J. W. Butler et al 8. Title: DISINFECTING DEVICE U.S. Pat. No.: 641,548 Patentee: W. H. Rose ______________________________________
Many of these prior art devices have had defects which have made them inappropriate and sometimes even dangerous to use in some cases.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide an automatic douche mechanism that is reliable in its operation.
Another advantage would the provision of such a device in a simple and economical package.
A further advantage would be the provision of such a device wherein the administration of the douche so provided could be repeated without the necessity of refilling for purposes of medication dispensation.
A still further desirable advantage would be the provision for automatic refilling of the device by means of its own internal mechanism.